How Strange
by Ms. Hermione Chase
Summary: Percy Jackson and the bird people meet! Well I have had the idea for a Percy Jackson/Maximum Ride crossover for a while now. Read and review please and thank you! Set during School's Out-Forever
1. Disney World

**A Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride Crossover**

**By: Ms. Hermione Chase**

Maximum Ride was a very confused girl right about now. She and the flock had just got done fighting a hellhound. Not an eraser with wings. Not a lab created creature. It didn't bleed and die like them. It just turned to dust and evaporated. Not like any other thing they ever fought.

One of Chiron's jobs were to find demigods. He paid attention to one group in particular. They are spectacular! It is strange that the oldest out of the group just got their first attack. Normally around eleven. She is fifteen. Chiron's new task: Locate Maximum Ride.

_**The Campfire**_

The songs sung were merry. Even Percy Jackson sang along.

"Grover Underwood, Peter Johnson, and Annie Bell Chase report to the Big House," said Mr. D through a megaphone. The three went to see what the fuss was about.

"New demigods, Orlando, Disney World to be exact," Chiron said handed them a picture and shooed them out.

"Looks like we are goin' to Disney!" Grover exclaimed.

**(A/N: Chapter One! These thought have been in my head for a while so I just had to type it down. :) Chapter two soon if not today! Just need to do some Greek reasearch.**

**'Til then, SMOOCHES!)**


	2. Sword Boy

Heh, fifteen-year old boy with sword. That's new. But well I guess the bird kid thing is new too. You can see both at Disney World! I am _not _going to tell the kids this, but I see Ari outside of Splash Mountain talking to some kid. Crap. Not now. I need to pull Fang and Iggy away to tell them. But I can't. Whatever, I'm ready to crack a couple ribs if I need to.

_You are being followed._

_Well, hello again, Voice._

_Hello, Max. Now did you hear me?_

_No, I just responded to nothing._

_Max, sarcasm isn't your best trait._

_Yeah, yeah, now back to being followed._

_Look behind you. Anyone you recognize from the entrance?_

Then it hit me. Fifteen-year old boy with sword. That's not creepy.

Percy's POV

Dang that girl is paranoid. But that is her. Definitely. And of course, she noticed me.

* * *

**(A/N: He he horror music is needed. I had to add the Voice and add Max's sarcasm. Lots of love!)**


	3. Romans

**Percy's POV**

Wow. That kid is freaky. I would scream right now if I hadn't seen anything ten times freakier. He has like a wolf's nose and claws and crap. Wait…where did the group I'm here for go?

"Grover, smell monster?" I asked cautiously.

"Nah, I just smell demigod, sweat, and," he paused and sniffed frantically, "dog."

"We are here on a mission and I intend to finish it. Grover, please lead the way to the demigods so we can do this without being attacked," Annabeth said.

With my luck, I doubt that can happen.

**Max's POV**

We are, once again, hiding. Thankfully not _in_ hiding, just hiding behind a couple of plastic rocks 'til Ari goes away. With my ears of a hawk I heard someone sniffing the air violently. How do you sniff violently, you may ask? I don't know. I tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice to let him know to be alert, although he probably heard the sniffing before I did. Angel's face looked like she was concentrating very hard on something, and I knew exactly what it was.

"Max? What is a demigod?" the mind-reading six-year-old asked.

_Demigod, demigod, it isn't found anywhere in my files. Voice?_

_Half mortal, half god. _The voice said.

_As in like Greek mythology gods? _I asked. It usually never replied directly to a question.

_I prefer Roman, but have it your way._

"Honey, a demigod is half person, half god. You know like the mythical gods and stuff?" I said like I knew it all along.

"That's what the people are calling us."

Could a demigod even _be_ 2% bird?


	4. Terminator and the Nonexistant Fountain

**Max's POV**

The black-haired sword-handling boy walked closer towards us, inch by inch. Time to turn on my ninja skills!

"If you value you're face, you'll keep away," I warned. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, Max, I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to help you," he said calmly.

"Yeah, right; that's what they all say," I scoffed.

"Hold up," a blond-haired girl appeared. "Max, let me explain. My name is Annabeth Chase, and this oaf here is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. We're demigods, children of gods and mortals, and so are you. We want to take you to a place that's safe from monsters and… whatever the hades that thing is." She pointed to Ari.

"So, you, me, and Sword Boy here are all children of gods? What am I on, like _What Would You Do?_? Wait...Percy Jackson…didn't I see you on the news a couple of years ago where you ran away and blew something up or something?" I asked. He groaned.

"Don't even bring it up! It was a big mistake, and the Mist was supposed to be altered…. You must be a pretty strong daughter of a gods or goddess to have remembered that. So, if I try to shake your hand are you going to try to kill me?" he held out his hand toward me. I still didn't trust him.

"Yep." I hip tossed him, grinning as he fell into a water fountain, which broke, putting a direct stream of water straight at him. What surprised me though- he didn't get wet. "What the…?"

Suddenly, a torrent of water hit me straight in the chest, knocking me over in a backwards summer sault and putting water up my nose; somehow, it was salt water and it stung like a, well, female Ari.

"Max!" Fang yelled, and started to rush over.

"Not so fast, Flippy Hair, he's not gonna hurt her. She's fine; a little wet, but nothing too bad," Annabeth had an arm in front of him. I didn't notice that too much, though, because my brain was in two different directions. Part One: I'm going to kill him! Part two: How in the heck did he just CONTROL THE FREAKING WATER? AND NOT GET WET? Oh, and there was a little part of my sub conscious that was asking, Could this possibly be real? I mean, I am a teenage chick (haha) with wings…

"Who ARE you?" I asked, looking up at Sword Boy/Percy Jackson.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and your ticket to safety. Come with me if you want you, and your flock, to live."

"Percy, stop with the bad _Terminator_ references!"

To be continued….

_**(A/BFF/N: Hi to the peoples of the reading this kind! I wrote this entire chapter, except for about the first two sentences. Apparently if I'm at Ms. Hermione Chase's house it means I'm obligated to write for her. Haha, but I love to so it's okay. I just wanted to let ya'll know that if this sucks, I haven't really thought of this idea before. I need the readers' help too because I'm trying to sell our dear normal author on Max and the Flock being children of Zeus because, if they were any other god/goddess' children then he would've struck them out of the air by now. Maybe Angel could be Poseidon's child because she can talk to fish…Oh well, you guys and girls comment and tell her (us) what you think and we'll take that into consideration! Thanks a bunches! Remember; help a technologically challenged person (me) today!)**_

**(A/N: The epic to be continued belongs to the thing that wrote most of this. Well, **_**so long farewell I'll need to say goodbye!**_** *walks away with evil laughter*)**__


	5. Half Donkey

**Max's POV**

I could have sworn I heard Fang snicker because of the Terminator thing. It took all I had not to laugh too. So, if Annabeth and Percy are demigods, what about the other kid?

"Who's your parent?" I asked the guy with crutches. He looked around for someone else before pointing to himself and mouthing "Me?" I nodded my head and he chuckled. Why?

"Heh, I'm Grover and I am a satyr."

"Does that tell me your parent?" I asked in return.

"Well, I don't have a godly parent if I am a satyr," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. He then did the weirdest thing. He started to pull down his pants.

"Everyone other than Fang shield your eyes!" I yelled at the younglings. Fang gave me a disgusted face like "Why except for me?"

"Oh, yeah, because I can surely see everything going on," Iggy said.

"Guys, it is ok to look. I was freaked out at first too. This guy is my best friend and it is weird to have your best friend undress in front of you," Percy said. I looked down at Grover's legs and all I see is…_fur_. I look farther down…_hooves_.

"H-h-he's, HE'S HALF DONKEY!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Told you," Percy mumbled.

"Half _goat_. The politically correct term is _satyr_," Grover looked really annoyed when Nudge said that.

**(A/N: Who can find the line from the Percy Jackson movie? You get an imaginary blue ribbon if you do!)**


	6. Fluff

**(A/N: This is a fluff chapter so...yeah)**

**Percy's POV**

"So, if we happen to say yes and go with you to this _camp_, what is gonna happen?" Max asked me.

"Well, at Camp Half-Blood," I started before Annabeth cut me off.

"We can't talk about that here!" she whisper yelled and smacked me in the back of the head. "_Way_ too many mortals are around." Then she turned to Max, "You will have to come, your lives depend on it," she said while shaking her arms as to try to knock some sense into her. Sense is something she definitely needed right now.

"Hold on just a second, while I talk it over with the Flock," Max said this, and turned away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Don't mind me! I'm just a line break!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We will try it. One mix up and we are out, kapeesh?" she said.

"Define mix up," I replied curious.

"Erasers."

**Max's POV **

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover looked truly confused. They know less about us then we thought they did.

_Max, they really don't know. They think we are talking about pencil erasers. _

Angel sent a thought to my head.

"Heh because we are so scared of pencils," I grinned.

"How did you know we were thinking of that?" Annabeth looked even more confused now. The know-it-all doesn't know something.

"I will explain _that_ later. An eraser is half wolf half human. The thing you pointed to is Ari, an eraser mix up,"

Percy whistled and looked up. Is that a…_flying horse_?


	7. Flying Horsie

(A/BFF/N Hello everyone! I'm back again! Only this time, I have done this voluntarily. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, even if it doesn't make that much sense. I now present you with Chapter Seven….)

**Nudge's POV**

"OMG! IS THAT A FLYING HORSIE?" I squealed. You couldn't blame me; if you saw a pretty flying horse suddenly, you'd have an 'omg' moment, too (honestly, it was an 'omfg' moment, but the last time I said that, Max grounded me from magazines for a month because she said that I shouldn't speak that way because I was the one most likely to be a mannered lady).

"It's a Pegasus," Percy smiled. "This is Blackjack. I saved him a few years back and now he helps me out every now and then."

"He's so pretty!" I went up to pet him, but Max put an arm out in front of me.

"They did experiments with wings on a horse?" she seethed.

"Um, no; he was born this way. His parents weren't experimented on either, pegasi are an actual species." Annabeth explained. "We can talk about this all when we get to camp. Percy, can you call some pegasi for Max and the others? They'll need a way to get to camp, too."

"Ha! You really aren't trying to kill us if you don't even know this much," Max laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked. She smirked and we all took our jackets off simultaneously and revealing our wings. They all blinked in surprise but there was no screaming or gasping.

"What? Were you expecting this?" Max asked.

"No," Percy said, "but we've seen our share of odd things. This is actually very tame. So, we won't need those extra pegasi after all."

Okay, they weren't weird _at all_.

**(A/N: Ok, she never finished it, but I liked where it ended. Next chapter they are at the camp. I'm not wasting time to write the ride there.)**


End file.
